The Full Moon Man
by ShadowFreak88
Summary: The notorious Jack Sparrow was gone for the time being but he had to return to the surface, for a new threat was taking over his life.


Pirates And The Wolf

_Chapter one_

Port Royal was quiet all over again. Jack Sparrow had vanished with two kids and was no where to be found. Norrington had at least three ships looking for them but none so far had found him or any sign of his ship. Now there was a new threat on the sea, but it wasn't a pirate, it was a man that wasn't quit human at night on full moons.

Norrington grinned at the thought of Sparrow being attacked by one man and losing to him. He thought it was very funny so he laughed and went back to his charts and his next move against Sparrow on the Black Pearl.

Jack Sparrow sat up in his bed in the dead of night; someone was in his room and was watching his every move. He grabbed his pistol from under his pillow and cocked it so he was ready for anything. There was a small cough then the little boy was at his bedside. Jack un-cocked his pistol and put it away back under the pillow from which it came.

He fell back down into his bed, "Jack, how many times have I told ye not to scare me like that?"

"Sorry father, I just couldn't sleep that be all. And Alex keeps pushing me out of my hammock in the middle of the night."

"She be yer sister what do ye expect from her, son? And she actually knows how to leave me be when I'm hurt."

"But yer not hurt at all." Jack Jr. smiled at his father. Jack rolled onto his side and quietly said, "Ye can sleep in here tonight, Jack. Come, take off yer boots and find another blanket."

The boy did his fathers wishes and Jack held him close through the cold night. How was it possible for him to feel emotions like he has with these kids, it wasn't supposed to be like this?

"Captain, wake up." Ana Maria was standing in Jacks cabin early the next morning. She was trying to wake him to tell him something important. Jack didn't wake; he only rolled over and grunted at her for the third time. Ana then took the boy away and laid him in the spare bunk and went back over to Jacks bunk.

She took her elbow and shoved right into Jacks back and that did the very trick of getting him up. He looked at her and she snorted at him as he stood up on shaky feet. He pulled on his boots, and then he threw on his weapon belt, grabbed his pistol, and followed Ana out on deck.

He went to the bow, grabbed the scope from Gibbs and flung himself into the rigging where Zeke was waiting for him. "Show me where the problem be, Zeke." Jack placed the scope to his eye and followed Zeke's hand out to the sea. There was a small raft floating just a few yards out from the Pearl. Jack placed the scope in his vest and called to the crew below, "Break out the hooks and get the ship close enough to pull the raft aboard, there be a man on it."

The crew raced across the deck and Gibbs made the change in direction. Several men stood upon the railing while Jack had a hook of his own in the rigging and he was the first to throw his to the stray raft below. The rest followed and all snagged on the raft and they began to pull it closer to the dark haul of the Pearl.

Jack swung himself from the rigging when the man was brought aboard, safely. He looked down at him; the man opened his eyes and stared at the people around him. "Not going to get us, my lord." His head went back and he slipped into unconsciousness again. Jack scratched his head and said, "Someone get him to sick bay and find out what the hell he means by not going to get us."

Zeke and Ned Cotton picked the man up and took him below deck to the sick bay. Jack went to the helm and set them back on their original course to the open sea of the Caribbean, this was going to be a very strange day but the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow didn't know it yet.

Norrington glanced back at theclock on his wall for the second time within a few minutes; any minute now people would start showing up in Port Royal for Christmas. He knew Elizabeth Turner would be asking him to find Jack Sparrow to give him a letter of importance. He hated doing things like that but why on earth did she like having Sparrow in her home every other year? Just as he looked up from his desk, he saw Elizabeth standing in front of him with a letter in her hand.

"Again, Mrs. Turner?" He asked as he took the letter from her hands.

"Yes again, James. Please do this for me and make sure Jack brings those two kids with him and you can't attack him or the ship understand?"

"Yes I understand, I already left the orders not to touch Sparrow, his kids or his ship while he's in Port Royal."

"Good, now go find him and don't threaten him one bit or I'll hurt you."

Norrington laughed and left his office to go and find Sparrow out on the open sea.

_Chapter two_

Jack still had the helm late at night, the stars were bright and so was the moon. The moon was full and it was casting shadows all over the deck that had only one soul upon it. Jack stood alone on deck, humming a Christmas song in the middle of the night. His song stopped when a howl broke the silence of the night. He lashed off the helm and walked down the stairs to the deck, sword in hand.

"Who goes there?" Jack called, his grip tightened upon the handle of his sword when something ran across the deck behind him. Jack spun in a circle, there was nothing out there but Jack didn't feel safe at all. He was then slammed against the port railing, his sword falling over board.

Jack opened his eyes only to be staring into two large black evil eyes and what ever owned those eyes had him pinned to the deck with all of its weight. He got an arm free and he sent his fist across the creatures face. It came back at him and bit down on his forearm with sheer power. Jack cried out as the blood ran down his arm, the creature released him, threw him against his cabin doors and ran away below deck.

Jack lay mangled in what remained of his cabin doors; he held his bleeding arm as it began to burn with pain again. His eyes were red, his breathing slows but it steadies and he passes out. No one knew he was unconscious up on deck until morning when they saw him lying in the wreckage of the shattered cabin doors. The first people up to him where the two kids. The boy came from the cabin and the girl came from the crew, they both fell to their knees beside Jacks still body.

The two of them began to through the wreckage away from him until they could see his face that was covered in scratches. "Father, wake up. Ye need to wake up." Alexandra said as she shook Jack back and forth. Alex was Jacks daughter and Jack Jr.s twin sister and she looked more and more like her mother every day.

Jack coughed several times before he opened his eyes to look up at his kids. He smiled at them then just laid there upon the deck, still holding his injured arm. It was to risky to take him below so Cotton treated him right in his cabin bunk while the others cleaned up the wreckage. Where the doors once stood a lion hide now hanged and no one was allowed inside until the captain was healed, except for Cotton.

Norringtons small sloop came up along side the anchored Black Pearl a week later. Gibbs came to the rail and was surprised to see James Norrington out of his navy uniform and in regular civilian cloths instead. "Hello again Mr. Gibbs. Is the captain aboard today?" Norrington smiled at him and Gibbs grinned back.

"That he be, but no one is allowed to see him. He's been hurt by something and he needs his rest right now. Sorry to disappoint ye, mate."

"Sad, I was hoping to give this letter to him from Elizabeth Turner. I guess he don't want to come to her place for Christmas this year."

"Mr. Gibbs," Jacks voice echoed across the deck as he arrived out of his cabin. "Are ye trying to scare away our guest or are ye going to let him aboard."

Jack threw done the latter with his good arm and watched as Norrington climbed up to the deck. He stepped aboard and Jack held out his right hand for him to shake, it was to gain respect. Norrington took it and shook his hand in respect for the pirate captain and his injured arm. Jack smiled at him and he led James into his cabin for a drink and too talk.

Jack sat on his bunk and Norrington pulled up a stray chair and they sat facing each other, eyes connected in a fight. Cotton brought in their drinks; Jack got only water so he could take his medicine for the day. Norrington watched as Jack put three pills in his mouth, then he took a large gulp of water and swallowed the three pills. "So, Commodore. What brings ye to the Pearl?" Jack asked as he set the glass on the floor.

"Elizabeth wanted me to give you this letter and she made me promise that you'd bring those two kids with you."

"A letter, eh. What this all about James?"

Norrington sighed and gave Jack a dirty look that meant he better watch himself or else. Jack grinned evilly and tore open the letter as best as he could. The letter was short but explained more than he needed to know what it was really about. "Christmas with the Turners again this year, I think I will drop by for a little Christmas fun again. So James, will ye be at the Turners home for Christmas this year?"

"Yes I will and I'm also going to be there to make sure you actually behave your self unlike last time."

"I didn't do anything so there." Jack stuck his tongue out at Norrington and Norrington just shook his head in despair. They then laughed and Norrington said, "Is there any chance you'll show me the Pearl again, I think it's the most fascinating ship I've ever seen in my life?"

"Very well, just follow me Commodore James Norrington and I'll show ye the Pearl." Jack said as he stood and walked to the entrance of his cabin.

Norrington stood up from his chair and followed Jack out and below deck to view the Black Pearl. The ship was unique and faster than any ship Norrington has ever known, even faster than the Interceptor that was lost to Barbossa five years ago. Norrington missed that ship and he had gotten his wish when he said he rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate. He never should have said those words that day, if he didn't he'd still have the Interceptor in Port Royal.

Jack watched as the crew pulled Norringtons sloop aboard the Pearl and tied her down to the deck of the Pearl. Jack had offered to take Norrington home and he agreed to take the ride home to Port Royal. Now it was time to party before Christmas actually came around.

The children were watching the crew play their instruments while others danced and sang to the music. Jack was sitting next to them while Norrington had his turn at singing a Christmas song. Jack tapped his foot to the beat of the song while his kids clapped their hands to the beat with smiles on their faces. Norrington finished his song with a bow and the crew was debating on whom would sing next.

"Father will sing, won't ye father?" Alex said as she looked up at him. Jack shook his head and the crew started demanding that he sing at least one song before the night was through. Jack sighed, his son pulled on his sleeve and Jack smiled. He stood up, cleared his throat and began to sing a song he knew very well.

The night echoed with his deep voice, it wasn't slurred or anything like that. His voice rose through the rigging and into the sky and it carried upon the wind to unknown places and misfit souls. Even though the crew only asked for one song, Jack went ahead and sang three more that carried further than ever before in his life as a pirate.

Norrington spent the night in the sick bay, the crew had retired for the night and Jack had already put his kids in his cabin to sleep, he wasn't going to sleep that night. Jack sat at the bow, staring up at the night sky always calmed his savage soul from tearing him apart from the inside out. He never heard the man come up to him, Jack sucked n his breath as his arm began to burn again.

"Captain, ye all right?"

"I'm not yer captain, so stop calling me that you rat." Jack hissed through clenched teeth as he held his burning arm in his free hand. The man bent down on one knee and bowed his head to Jack.

"Yes milord. But how does it feel to have such power running through yer veins. But I should warn ye, the power only last for a little while when one changes for the first time."

"What do ye mean?"

"I'm a werewolf; I be the one that bit ye that night upon the arm." The man lifted Jacks arm and touched the wound. It began to burn again more than before and Jack cried out as his blood began to run down his arm again. The man wiped away Jacks blood, then he licked his hands clean and his eyes went from blue to black in a few seconds.

Jack stared wide-eyed then the man stared at him baring razor sharp teeth at him. "Just remember this," The man hissed. "You're a marked man, Jack Sparrow."

Jacks eyes went wider and he passed out where he sat only to be awakened shortly after he passed out. It was his daughter who sat right in front of him, on the deck. He smiled at her and pulled her closer to his chest, right where his heart pounded below her ear. She sighed, twitched and laid still against Jacks chest. That's when he saw it!

There was a large bite mark along Alexs upper arm and Jack began to shake with anger. "Is something wrong father?" Alex asked as she looked up at him. Jack growled deep in his throat as anger built higher and higher. He was going to kill that man for turning his daughter like he turned him. "Alex," he rasped under his breath. "I want ye to go to me cabin and stay there for the night okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Alex ran to Jacks cabin, he stood up and went below deck. The man was sound asleep but that didn't stop Jack one bit. He grabbed the man by the neck and threw him against the haul of the ship. The sound woke the crew as the man started too his feet; Jack kicked him in the gut.

"How dare ye turn my daughter into a beast like you? Ye had no right to touch her you monster." Jack drew his pistol, cocked it and aimed it at the mans heart, he only laughed.

"What ye laughin' at?" Jack hissed.

"I can not die Captain, it would only take but one silver bullet to my head or heart to kill me and ye can not touch silver mate. And besides, I didn't touch yer daughter."

"You lie!" Jack kicked the man in the face and knocked out two teeth then he placed the pistol to the mans throat and he barked, "What's yer name, tell me or I'll blow yer brains out?"

"Luther Alexander but by wolf I'm known as Balthazar." Luther spat up blood when he talked then he spat on Jack, and Jack sent the pistol across his face which knocked him out completely. It was going to be a very, very long night.

_Chapter three_

Elizabeth sat in her windowsill with William as they watched the Black Pearl sail slowly into port. She was guessing that Norrington hadn't killed Jack after all and actually did what she had asked him to do. Will got the horses ready and he went down to the docks to meet Jack and the kids along with Norrington.

Will stood patiently on the docks, occasionally looking back at the horses that were tied to the trees just above the docks. When he looked back, he saw Jack stepping onto the dock with clean cloths on for once. Jack helped the kids out of the boat and onto the dock then he offered a helping hand to Norrington then he had the oarsmen go back to the Pearl. Jack turned to Will, smiled and said, "Its good to see ye again young mister Turner."

"Its good to see you again too, Jack. And my have those two gotten big since the last time I saw them." Will hugged the two kids and lifted Alex up into his arms as he led the others towards the horses.

Norrington climbed onto one of the horses and the kids rode with him up to the Turners home. Jack and Will lingered further behind so they could talk and catch up about life. "Jack," Will said slowly. "What's it like to be a father?" Jack shrugged his shoulders and shifted himself in the saddle.

"It's not easy I'll tell ye that. But why do ye need to know, Will?" Jack said as his eyes wandered the town around him.

"Because in a few months I'm going to be the same as you Jack. Elizabeth and me are having our first kid."

"That's great William, so what ye be naming it if it be a boy?"

"John or Billy, that's what Elizabeth wanted and for a girl we haven't thought of one yet if it turns out to be a girl."

"Strong names for the boy, and now I have a secret to tell ye but ye can not tell Elizabeth or Norrington what I'm about to tell ye."

Will nodded in agreement and waited for Jack to tell him what he wanted him to hear. Jack took in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh and he said slowly, "I'm a werewolf!" Will shook his head several times then he asked "How can you be a werewolf, they don't exist?"

"They do exist because I'm one, Alex is one and I have the original one aboard me ship. If that's not proof enough then forget you."

Jack kicked the horse into a run and he quickly caught up with Norrington. Will hurried his horse along and actually prayed for Christmas to be over quickly or he could find a way to help Jack out of the tangle he's in. "Elizabeth, we're back and Jack's here too." Will called as he went into his house with the others following him.

"Oh, Jack it's good to see you again and you brought the kids with you." Elizabeth hugged the kids tightly and then she hugged Jack. He was feeling playful so he lifted her clear off the ground, making her dizzy with laughter which he could never do before. Will saw this and began to worry about Jack and his kids, mostly Jack because he was the biggest werewolf in the house hold when it came to Alex.

Norrington went home later that night but he watched as Jack carried his sleeping kids up stairs at the same time before he left. Jack shared his room with his kids but he didn't sleep, he was staring out at the moon and wondering what would happen when he would change for the first time. Jack rubbed his eyes, stood up from the floor, and went down stairs to get a drink.

"Jack, what are you doing up at this time?" Elizabeth asked as she found him going down the stairs and heading into the kitchen.

"I need a drink before I loose me mind; ye have to have at least one kind of alcohol in this here house?" Jack said as he turned and faced her, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

"No Jack we have none and it will stay that way. Now why are you shaking so much and for the lords sake learn to cut your fingernails?"

Jack looked down at his hands and gasped. His fingernails had grown nearly four inches and were pitch black like the sails on the Pearl. His skin was a darker tan than ever before and he felt really strange, like he was going to be sick or something like it. He lifted his hands and turned them different ways in the moonlight, now he was scared.

"What's happening to me, this isn't suppose to be happening to me?" Jack said as he fell to the floor and backed out of the moonlight.

His eyes had turned completely black and his teeth grew sharper with each passing minute. His skull felt as if it was cracking in two and his toenails began to grow in length so they were razor sharp claws like his fingernails. Elizabeth had his hand as she called for Will to come down stairs and fast. Jack roared in pain, slammed his fist on the floor and cried, "Keep my kids away from me and find something to bound me with."

Will took Elizabeth's place and made sure she was safely upstairs before he let Jack run free. He looked at Will in amazement, then his ear grew longer and they pointed at the tips. Jack sucked in his breath as the last of the transformation was over; he was now a werewolf.

_Chapter four_

Norrington woke up to the sound of someone at his door; he crawled out of bed and went down stairs. He opened his door to see three of his soldiers standing there, he rubbed his eyes and said, "What is it now, Johnson?"

"Sir, the fort was just attacked and we think it was Sparrow." Johnson answered.

"That's not possible because Sparrow is at the Turners home and is sound asleep in bed. So, there is no way that Jack Sparrow attacked the fort."

The men stared at Norrington, bowed to him then left his home. Norrington was about to close his door when someone whispered his name. He looked back outside but no one was around and that's when he saw the wolf. It walked out from its hiding place and sat on the ground in front of Norrington, staring up at him.

"Jack, is that really you?" Norrington gasped as he stared down at the creature that was staring up at him at that moment.

"Aye it's me. I don't know what happened, I'm not supposed to be like this it's not even a full moon. The full moon was a week ago, so I'm not supposed to be like this" Jack said as he laid on the ground and started whining like a dog.

"I don't get it, if its not a full moon, then what caused you to change into the wolf in the first place. And I saw that bite on your daughter's arm; do you think she could have changed as well?"

"I have to get back to her, if she changed she's going to need me help, but I need yours as well. Try and find ways to lift the werewolf curse, will ye do that for me?"

Norrington nodded, Jack got up and ran back to the Turners home to find Alexandra. If she did change, Jack was in trouble because he left her there and she could turn every one in the bloody house.

Jack climbed into his room through the window and looked around the room for any sign of life. The room was quiet, almost to quiet. He carefully moved forward into the darkness, occasionally stopping to smell the air around him for signs of his kids. He moved forward again and hit something soft causing him to jump back a ways. He went forward again, leaned down and poked what ever he hit.

A groan came from it and Jacks eyes began to glow with emotions, so he grabbed the person and turned them to their back. In the dim moonlight Jack saw his sons face covered in blood and two thick claw marks down the right side of his face. He lifted the wounded child into his arms and held him close to his chest for comfort to the little boy.

The boy began to shake and Jack reached out to the bed where he grabbed a blanket and pulled it around his son. "Its okay Jack I'm here now, there's nothing to be afraid of any more. So calm down and tell me what happened to yer face?" Jack whispered against his sons head trying to calm his racing heart.

"Alex is gone, first she clawed me face then she headed out the window and into the trees over the ridge. It hurts dad, it really hurts now the cuts are burning so much, I want it to stop." Jack Jr. gasped through the tears of pain.

Jack held his son close and made sure he was asleep before he left him in bed and went looking for Alexandra before it was to late. Jack weaved in and out of trees, smelling the air hoping to catch Alex's scent before dawn when it would disappear. He came to a sugar cane plant and sat down on the hill, looking out at the horizon that showed red of the rising sun. He sighed, Alex was gone and he wasn't going to find her any time soon.

He fell back and laid on the ground, staring up at the sky and what stars remained in the lighting sky. A tear slid down his fur covered face and that's when he heard some one call his name. He sat up, looked around and saw his daughter crawl out from the sugar cane, with tears in her eyes and blood on her hands. Jack went to her and held her close and he said "What happened Alexandra and please tell me that yer alright?"

"I'm sorry father, I couldn't control it. I was scared so I ran but I ended up hurting Jack and someone else here in the plant. Please forgive me father, please forgive me." Alex gasped, her words were slurred from tears and she was shaking from the transformation.

Jack stayed still as his body slowly and painlessly changed back into human form from wolf form. Alex turned back to human as well and Jack picked her up from the ground and kept her in his arms. He carried her in his arms as he walked back to the Turners home with the sun rising against his back. When he returned; Will, Elizabeth and Norrington were waiting for him out side the house, and Jack Jr. was behind them with bandages on his face.

Will took Alex inside and left Jack outside with Norrington which was a very rare sight when they weren't fighting. "Did ye find anything Norrington?" Jack asked as the others went into the house and left them alone.

"I did find something but first a question. Were you at the fort last night when you were a werewolf because my men think it was you who attacked them?" Norrington sounded serious with his words.

"I passed by it but I never attacked any one in yer fort, Commodore. Now what the bloody hell did ye find?"

"To lift the werewolf curse you have two choices. One, kill the one that bit you and by the end of the next full moon the werewolf blood will be gone. The second one is, on the next full moon you have to bite the one that gave you the curse and all that had been infected will lose the curse for ever and the original will die. So take your pick for the next full moon."

"I'll have to bite him for I can not touch silver like all werewolves, but for now lets enjoy Christmas the way it should be. With out a single problem to worry about, savvy."

They laughed and walked inside where the others were waiting for them. Breakfast came and went, then all of them went out and hiked up into the blue mountain trails but they weren't even close to the blue mountains at all. William led the group then Elizabeth followed, the kids came next and Norrington came after them and Jack brought up the rear making sure no one was following them. It was mid day when they stopped under some trees to have their lunch, the day was hot but a cool breeze brought the scent of rain and some comfort from the heat of the sun.

Jack dozed off with out even knowing it and he began to dream of the places he hid out near the area he was in. He saw himself back on that big black horse and riding along the blue mountain trails with Dread Bonney, the one girl he loved so deeply and actually had the nerve to say it to as well. He also remembered the day she was hung even though he didn't witness it, but he hit his knees on the Pearl and screamed at God '_why did ye take her from me?' _He felt a tear fall down his cheek and it dragged kohl with it and that's when he was shaken awake.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Elizabeth asked as he sat up against the tree.

"Aye, I'm okay it was just a nightmare that be all." He answered wiping away the lone tear with his shirt sleeve but more threatened to fall.

"Since when do nightmares make you cry Jack, for that was the first time I've seen you cry in many years?"

"I was just remembering Dread and the day she was hung for what I did, I should of been the one in that noose not her. It still hurts me that she died for what I did and I lived to see another day."

The tears that were threatening to fall came and Jack broke down at that very moment in time, in front of everyone. Norrington felt bad for not telling him the truth but he was a pirate and he then realized that it was Christmas eve so he should tell him. He looked at Jacks tear stricken face and he sighed.

"Sparrow, there's something you should know about Dreads hanging."

Jack looked at him, still crying. The others also looked at Norrington and were just as stunned as Jack. They all waited with anticipation then Norrington spoke again like a word had never been said before. "I can't believe that I kept this hidden for-"

"Just tell me damn it." Jack roared, standing above Norrington.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, the mother of your two kids is alive. She was never hanged for what she did and you did. I broke her out of jail and have been hiding her at my home for that past five years now you're going to follow me back to my place and see her again because she never shuts up about the times she's spent with you."

Jack nearly fell over where he stood. Did his ears deceive him or was Norrington speaking the truth about Dread being alive and well. With out a thought Jack ran off with his kids following close behind him, and Norrington behind them. Jack broke out into a clearing behind the house Dread lived in above town. He hit his knees and his stomach began to heave as memories flooded his mind.

"Father who's place is this?" Alex asked as she and Jack Jr. came up beside him.

"This is the house yer mother lived in and where she met me for the first time in her life. This also the very place both of ye were born five years ago."

Jack stood up and the kids followed him around the house to the front. Jack un-latched the door and slowly pushed it open to see the inside of the place he almost called home. Jack stepped in, missing the fifth board from the door way and the others creaked under his weight. The kids followed him in and were copying every move he made, missing every board he missed in fear of what would happen if they stepped on them. Jack made his way upstairs and he pushed open the door to the room where he laid when he was wounded from a battle.

_So many scars, so many hurtful memories. _Jack thought as he walked in and sat down on the bed he had laid in. Jack Jr. and Alexandra sat on either side of him and they put their arms tight around his waist. He laid his arms over their shoulders and sighed deeply as the twins began to cry, for they never knew their mother. "Sparrow, I know you're here." The deep voice rang through the house and it sent a chill down Jacks spine, making a lone tear slide down his cheek.

"Stay here in this room, okay?" Jack said, kissing their foreheads and leaving them on the bed when he stood up.

The twins watched him leave the room and waited for him to be out of site before they hugged each other tightly. Jack went down stairs and got a rock hard fist in the face, sending him to the ground. He looked up and saw Gillette standing above him with blood on his knuckles from Jacks busted lip. Gillette drew his sword and that's when a log was bashed against his head. He fell to the ground and Jack saw Norrington standing there with the broken piece of wood in his hands.

"You okay Jack?" Norrington asked, straitening himself.

"Aye, thanks for saving me, mate. I owe ye one now." Jack said as Norrington helped him up from the ground.

Jack pushed back tears again as he wiped blood away from his mouth with his shirt sleeve. Jack looked at Norrington and was about to speak when he heard a voice so soft he thought it was the voice of an angel. "Jack, is it really you?" Jack turned to the voice and nearly died of a heart attack at that moment. He hit his knees in shock and gasped, "Dread!"

_Chapter five_

The two of them sat on the floor for nearly an hour. They weren't talking or laughing, they just sat there holding each other and crying their hearts out. A while earlier the twins came down and joined in because they were so happy that they could see their mother for the first time in nearly six years. They all cried for hours and finally cried them selves to the point of sleep, then they stood up and wanted to return to the Turners home for the night for it was Christmas eve and Jack knew he had to explain the reason he ran off.

All five of them stepped inside the Turners home, Jack came face-to-face with William, who looked angry. But that emotion disappeared when he saw Dread holding Jacks hand tight in hers. He smiled at them and said "It's good to see you again Dread, and it's good to see you smiling again Jack."

He laughed deeply and said "Thanks Will, now lets enjoy Christmas together as a family."

Everyone in the room but Jack nearly stopped breathing including Norrington. Jack smiled at their reaction and knelt down on one knee in front of Dread as the others watched in shock. He then pulled off his ring and presented it to Dread who began to cry.

"Dread," he began slowly. "Will ye become Mistress Sparrow of the Black Pearl and sail at me side for all eternity?"

"Absolutely freaking yes, Jack Sparrow. I will become Mistress Sparrow." Dread gasped through the tears as Jack slid the ring on her ring finger.

He stood up and kissed her lightly on the lips and said to William and Elizabeth, "I ask ye of this, will ye be the Godparents of me young ones from here on?"

"That we will Jack, that we will." Elizabeth said, softly.

Jack smiled a soulful smile and asked Norrington the same and he agreed to be the twins Godfather as well. Dread and Jack rejoiced in the news and each picked up a child and held them high in their arms. Then Jack began to sing a few words over and over.

"Can't you see, oh can't you see what my Jesus has done for me. For he has done good for me again." Jack sang those few words and he finally drifted into the happiness he had been seeking for so long.

Luther woke the next morning, in chains and locked in the brig of the Black Pearl. His eyes were blood shot and his blood boiled as the full moon neared with each passing minute. He then cried out three words "They won't die!" The silver chains were making him see things that weren't really there, so that caused him to say things as well. The lack of food was taking its toll as well, Jack had given the order not to feed him every two days that went the same with water and rum.

Luther scrapped at the chains around his ankles and wished the burning would stop or his hands and feet would fall off after the chains burned all the way through. He stood up in the cell and began to pace back and forth in the small amount of space he had. He knelt down again and peered through the only hole in the Pearls haul, it was dawn again so he carved another tally in the wall with his claw.

"On the full moon Sparrow, I will turn yer whole family if it's the very last thing I do in this world." Luther hissed through clenched teeth.

With that, Luther threw back his head and howled like a wolf should do when he's alone, angry or ready to feed.

Christmas morning proved to be the best in Jacks life, for he got to marry the girl he loved with every fiber of his soul. He got married in church where he thought he was never allowed to go because of what he did when he was younger and first had the Pearl. Norrington had granted him permission to go into the church.

The priest had blessed his kids along with him and Dread and he told them that if there was another child he would bless that one as well. It was late afternoon when Jack and Dread said there goodbyes to the Turners and headed back to the Pearl with the two kids. The Turners and Norrington watched as the Pearl sailed away from Port Royal and the unwanted past of Jack Sparrow that Norrington refused to remember.

Jack walked to his cabin with Dread in his arms and he gently laid her down on his bunk with an evil grin on his lips. "Jack and Alex, go play below deck and tell the crew to avoid me cabin understand?" Jack said as he turned to face them. They both nodded and hurried out of the cabin. Jack closed the cabin door, locked it and turned back to his wife who was waiting for him.

"Now, where were we." Jack jumped onto his bunk above his wife, leaned down and kissed her lips with pure passion. They pulled the covers over their heads and didn't come out of the cabin until late at night when the crew was asleep.

A blanket around her shoulders and one around himself, Jack stood at the bow with his arms over his wife's shoulders and he held her tight to his chest. He had to tell her now or he was never going to get a chance to explain the bite mark on his arm that Dread saw in the cabin when he had no shirt on. "Dread," Jack rasped against her head. "I have something to tell ye 'bout the bite mark on me arm."

"What's that, Jack?" She asked turning around in his arms to face him.

"I'm a werewolf."

She backed out of his embrace in shock of the news. He looked sad now, his eyes full of emotions that Dread had never seen before in the amount of time she'd known him. She shook her head and quietly said "Ye can't be a werewolf Jack, it's just not possible. And for all I know, I could be carrying a werewolf baby after what we just did."

"I know Dread, that be why I have to kill Luther Alexander on the next full moon or Alexandra and me will be stuck like this forever."

Dread wrapped her arms around Jacks waist and cried against his chest as they swayed with the Pearl. Jack whispered in his wife's ear and she headed back to the cabin for the remainder of the long night. Jack looked up at the sky and whispered "Ye don't know me, but please listen." Jack dropped to his knees, clasped his powerful hands together and prayed that on the next full moon he wouldn't harm his wife or the chance that she might be with child again. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Jack went to the helm and handled the Pearl through the night.

A month past and everyone on the ship knew that the full moon was almost upon them and that every werewolf on the ship would change and feed upon all those who are human. Jack was the first one to show signs that the full moon was coming because his eyes were completely black for nearly a week. Jack even got meaner but Dread wouldn't leave his side no matter what he said to her for she was showing true love to him.

It was the night of the full moon and Jack was lying in his bed, shaking with a fever that made him feel cold, Dread stayed beside him until sun down. The light of the full moon came in through the stern windows and glided over the top of Jacks still body. He began to growl and sweat as the pain of the change began from deep inside his body. His teeth became sharper and longer, his fingernails and toenails did the same thing and his shirt began to tear as he grew in size.

Jack threw his head back and cried out as his skull began to crack and change shape. His rib cage cracked apart and up as his skin began to get darker as fur showed across his arms and legs. He tossed and turned in his bed as the pain became stronger, then the pain stopped. Jack dropped off his bed and kneeled in full werewolf form. He threw his head back and howled as loud as he possibly could. A smaller howl answered his own, his daughter was waiting for him to come out on deck..

When he arrived on deck Jack saw Luther with a sword to his daughters throat and she was crying out of fear. Jack stalked toward his enemy, drool dripping from his gaping mouth and his knuckles cracking as he opened and closed his clawed fists. Luther smiled and ran his daughter threw with the silver blade, just below her heart. Luther quickly changed into his wolf stage just as Jack took him to the deck with a powerful thud. Clawing at each other, both werewolves tried to fight the other one off.

Luther sent his razor sharp claws down Jacks face, then across his chest and when Jack was lying on the deck, Luther picked him up and threw him against the main mast. Jack charged again and cut large cuts down Luther's chest and across his arms and legs, trying to bring his enemy to his knees. The moon was high in the sky now and both werewolves were dead tried and bleeding like crazy all over the deck.

Luther charged again, but Jack was much quicker. He picked up the silver sword and shoved it strait through Luther's beating heart. He stopped dead in his tracks as the werewolf curse began to lift from his body, Jacks and his daughter who laid half dead on the deck. The werewolf fell to the deck, un-moving and cold as ice. Luther Alexander was dead at last.

Jack was the most beat up out of the two of them, he had cuts all over his chest, one over his nose, another above his right eye, one up his jaw, across his right cheek and no eye remained in his left eye socket. The notorious Captain Jack Sparrow was at the point of death as well as his daughter.

While Dread held Jacks head in her lap, Gibbs was stitching up his wounds and bandaging them as well. Ned Cotton was fixing up his daughter who laid not far away from where he laid in his wife's embrace. Jack started shaking but Gibbs told him he was going to live to see another day and Jack smiled a small smile.

As Jack was being taken to his room, he watched as Ned Cotton took Alexandra below deck to the sick bay. He laid on his bed while Dread fed him some broth so he could gain back his former strength. He looked at Dread with his remaining eye and rasped "I hope I don't scare ye now that I've lost me eye and I hope it doesn't change thy way ye feel about me because it don't change thy way I feel about you."

"It doesn't change anything, Jack. I still love you all the same as I did before." Dread placed a hand to his face and he laid his hand on top of hers. She kissed his lips and finished feeding him what remained of the broth. Then Gibbs came into the room and had a look of bad news in his eyes.

"Captain, I have some bad news to tell ye."

Jack stared at his friend in fear of the news that was going to come out of his mouth. "What is it, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked, sitting up in bed. Jack saw a small tear go down Gibbs check and Jack placed a hand over his mouth and nearly cried out in horror.

"She won't make it till dawn, best go and see her now before it's to late."

Jack limped out of the cabin with Dread beside him and they went down to the sick bay to see their dieing daughter. Jack held her hand while Dread stood beside him with tears in her eyes. Alex looked at Jack and rasped "I feel cold daddy, but yet I have this burning pain in my stomach."

"It's probably the last of the curse being lifted from yer body." Jack lied, his voice shaking.

"Guess so."

"I love ye Alexandra."

"I love ye too dad."

Jack kissed his daughters forehead and left the sick bay in sadness. Dread stayed behind for a while longer and she found him sitting in the cabin crying his heat out. Dread was crying as well, their daughter had finally passed into the spirit world, where all souls go. Jack slid from the bed to his knees and there in front of his wife, he clasped his powerful hands together and prayed to the Lord above.

He prayed that the Lord let his daughter go to Heaven and not Hell, he prayed his son wouldn't suffer the same fate and he begged that the Lord would take away the very breath he gave him when he was born. He pounded his fists against the floor and cried until he couldn't cry anymore tears that day.

Jack said a very powerful prayer the day the crew of the Pearl gave Alexandra's body to the soul of the Caribbean sea. They all made a cross over there hearts and bowed their heads in respect to the dead. The crew went into the rigging, Jack and Dread went back to the cabin to mourn over their dead daughter. The next few days Jack spent alone, building something to replace his lost eye so he didn't have to wear an eye patch. It was a week later when he finally finished his new fake eye.

Jack tilted his head back and removed the eye patch from his head. He picked up his little project and slowly lowered the jewel into his eye socket. The jewel fit snuggly into his eye socket like it was meant to; he stared at the ceiling thinking of the picture he had put into the jewels surface. He had placed a picture of his daughter in the surface of the dark blue ruby. He sighed and his heart skipped a beat when he heard the words he thought he would never hear again from Dread.

"Jack, I'm with child."

It was a little more than nine months later when Jack was finally able to smile again. Dread had given Jack two new kids in his line. He had to new beautiful daughters that looked so much like Dread more than they did their father. Jack had named one after Dread and the other he named after his last daughter who now belonged to the sea that she lived on for so long.

Jack held one of the little girls while Dread held the other and they stood out on the deck of the Pearl, staring out at the sunset. Jack Jr. was standing beside his father and he looked at the jewel in his eye socket and smiled at the way it looked. Jack looked at his family, his new adventure was coming to a close but he knew it wasn't the end. He smiled and snag a song from long ago.

"Yo, ho. Yo , ho. A pirates life for me."

_The End_


End file.
